


Two

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Choices, F/M, Lukanette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Realizations, Two - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, choosing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: A poem about Marinette and the choice that needs to be made.So the ladybug-baker-girl was very confused.She loved two,But she knewThat she had to choose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Two

_The first one was a boy, bright as the sun _

_Many called him Sunshine,_

_Another thing for him to become._

_At night he roamed free,_

_Became all he could be._

_Away from life_

_And expectations._

_A cat slash hero, ever so bold,_

_Never taken lightly_

_Never ordered or told._

_Except from his partner,_

_Who’s personality shone._

_Ladybug, she was called,_

_And the cat loved her lone._

_[The second](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/1b/da/221bdafef1442b6e6257a9f9d9ca8fd0.jpg) was a man who shone like the moon. _

_Soft and comforting, never acting too soon._

_His music flowed, right from his heart,_

_For the one he loved,_

_As she broke down at the park._

_He offered her comfort,_

_And music, everything above,_

_She was his Melody, his one true love._

_So it came down to her,_

_The simple baker-girl._

_Who dreamed of living in the exciting designing world._

_She was clumsy and nervous,_

_But kind and sweet._

_She always tried her best_

_To be the best friend she could be._

_She loved the sunshine,_

_Yet he shone for another_

_The Ladybug, who was her,_

_Was his hopeful lover_

_But the bug was not her true self,_

_For it was her without flaws._

_It was life away, where she could ignore it all._

_And so she was a hero,_

_Adorned with red,_

_A Ladybug true,_

_Shall her reign never end._

_Defending her city,_

_It all came to her_

_And her partner of course,_

_The cat and bug against the world._

_Ah, but you see, the cat was the sun._

_But since she loved model-boy,_

_The cat never won._

_The sunshine was the mask,_

_But she was too blined to see._

_It’s all so tangled,_

_And the ends never meet._

_At first she was sure that her first love would ring true,_

_The sunshine would stay,_

_The rainy days through._

_But the moon shone bright,_

_Calm and serene._

_Soon the musician was oh-so-seen._

_Rain was needed after all,_

_For without it’s water,_

_Earth itself would fall._

_So the ladybug-baker-girl was very confused._

_She loved two,_

_But she knew_

_That she had to[choose.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dccbe536b95befaf08ee9a62332758ee/tumblr_pgihkdMnDs1w8s068o1_1280.jpg) _

_[Number one](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/00/e7/7a/00e77a9670fbad8876a8ce9d511cf874.jpg) was the sunshine, _

_Her first true love,_

_Who was blinded by the mask,_

_For the true her was never enough._

_He was kind and sweet,_

_Always helpful and smart,_

_Yet it was just a facade;_

_For he was hiding his heart._

_He was the cat too,_

_But the bug didn’t love him._

_But the bug was the baker,_

_So what to do then?_

_[Number two](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/10/4a/7a104acfd9148be9bdf4e43f59f8645a.jpg) was the musician, _

_Who loved her true._

_Yet she was afraid,_

_Was this a lie too?_

_Was he just a rebound?_

_She just didn’t know._

_It scared her away,_

_And yet he still stayed._

_To give comfort and love_

_Always making her day._

_It had always seemed_

_So seemed simple at first,_

_But now there was doubt._

_And she was very put out._

_It’s all very complicated,_

_If you asked me._

_To the baker-girl’s heart, who held the key?_

**Author's Note:**

> This suckssssss
> 
> I tried my best but I couldn’t find a better way to convey what I wanted to. I decided to post it anyway :/


End file.
